<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Shuichi Saihara x Female Reader by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052540">Jealous Shuichi Saihara x Female Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms'>M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V3 Killing Harmony, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Aged up characters, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angry Sex, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, Make up sex, Making Up, NSFW, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shuichi x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, high school sweet hearts, jealous!shuichi, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission I was paid to do on my Danganronpa fan fiction blog on Tumblr.<br/>I post like 1/4 of my content from Tumblr on here so go follow there to make requests, commission me, and read my masterlist of fiction.<br/>@danganronpa-x-reader</p><p>prompt/summary: You and Shuichi are high school sweethearts and are both best friends with Kokichi. You work with Kokichi, and Shuichi is starting to get jealous of how much you time you spend with Kokichi. The three of you go to a bar one night for drinks and fight and maybe a little upset make-up sex ensues</p><p>(aged up - early 20's - non-despair AU, just gifted high school SHSL/Ultimate grads)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous Shuichi Saihara x Female Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi’s head lulled to the side for the umpteenth time that night. His chin rested on his hand, which was propped up gingerly by his elbow: a pillar which threatened to fall with each drop of drool that fell from his mouth. Agent Saihara wasn’t one to slack off at work, but the boss wasn’t in today, his office locked from the inside, and damn if his desk chair wasn’t temptingly comfy. It didn’t help that he’d been getting little to no sleep at home these days. </p><p>     Stress at home, stress at work… would it ever end?<br/>     The more recent cases had been brutal on his mental health, but at least he had his loving girlfriend to come home to afterw-</p><p>     Shit, his girlfriend!<br/>     Shuichi scrambled out of his seat, a sudden fire lit beneath his ass. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend at a local bar right after work. The couple’s best friend from high-school, Kokichi Ouma, would be joining them.</p><p>     Of course he would… Shuichi didn’t often let thoughts like these leave the back of his skull, crushing them as soon as he became aware of their existence, but he was allowing himself a little more slack today. The week had been very long, he had worked very hard, and he was alone at the moment, after all. There was no better time to let uglier facets of your mind run free than when you were alone.</p><p>     Sighing and running a hand down his face, Shuichi put the last of today’s paperwork back into its file, back into the drawer of his ostentatiously large work desk, blah blah blah, routine, routine, routine. Man, he just wanted to go home and fall asleep with you in his arms. He didn’t even need recreational time or a shower, just your warmth, maybe a quick meal, and the promise of at least 9 uninterrupted hours nestled into his pillow.</p><p>     But… he’d already promised you and Ouma he’d be there tonight, and Saihara was a man of his word. It’s not like he didn’t want to see you, quite the opposite actually, it’s just that when he finally grasped ahold of those rare free moments to himself, those moments between working, eating, shitting and sleeping, he’d prefer to spend them with you alone. Maybe a nice candlelit dinner, cuddling in bed all day, sex on the sofa after a romantic movie… </p><p>     Unfortunately, both of your jobs were extremely demanding, in and around your city especially. So, there was no helping it. You and your detective-in-shining-armor were often kept apart, though the relationship stood strong many years after high-school, where you’d first started dating.</p><p>     It’s actually funny how you two fit together like puzzle pieces, how your love for each other only grew after graduating from Hope’s Peak, considering how drastically at odds your fields of work were.</p><p>     While Shuichi went into the police force with a guaranteed high-paying job as a respected detective from the most famous and reputable academy in the country, you made your money breaking the law… and getting away with it, too. You, Shuichi and Ouma had always been close in high-school, but afterward, knowing Shuichi would never accept an invitation to join his organization (not for lack of trying) he turned his sights to you, practically hanging off your leg in the throes of typical Ouma dramatics, weeping and begging you to join DICE. He feared losing you two, his world, his closest companions, knowing how high-school graduations often split up adults moving out into the world to carve out their futures. He couldn’t lose you and Shuichi, he just couldn’t. You knew that was the truth of it, though those who knew Kokichi knew that he’d never flat out admit it. He might persuade you to work with him, to visit him often, dangling opportunity and money in front of your face, dangling thinly veiled threats with a silver tongue (all out of love, of course). DICE didn’t even have anything to do with your ultimate talent, but that didn’t matter to you, and he knew that. He didn’t really need to use his ultimate supreme leader skills with you. You couldn’t say no. You could never say no to your little troublesome tyrant.</p><p>     Ah, yes, and a tyrant he truly was. Kokichi came from a wealthy family, one that owned clubs, casinos, businesses, theatres, restaurants, you name it. It was for this reason that he was allowed to get away with shirking off his schooling and duties in order to form his little rag tag group of renegades. He formed DICE early into puberty, skipping school for DICE meetings and missing commitments to scout for new members. He always justified his bad behavior, and his organization grew more and more influential along with his family name. Being recruited into Hope’s peak only solidified said behavior. There was no need to take life seriously when your future was all but guaranteed by your alma mater and daddy’s wallet.</p><p>     Not only did Kokichi have the money and influence, he had the golden charisma. Everyone at Hope’s Peak either wanted to be Ouma’s friend, or felt so inferior next to his wit and allure that they outright hated him. Even Shuichi envied the life Ouma had: his family, his upbringing, his status, his personality. Though he felt guilty about feeling even an ounce of covetousness for anyone he considered a friend, he just couldn’t help it.</p><p>     Kokichi had money<br/>     Kokichi was near impossible to catch off guard or fluster<br/>     Kokichi got out of all trouble with the Hope’s Peak staff and his parents<br/>     Kokichi could talk his way out of anything<br/>     Kokichi had loyal followers<br/>     Kokichi had freedom and no authority figures<br/>Kokichi got all the girls, but Shuichi had you, so that one was a win actually. It was no secret that Kokichi had a crush on you in high-school, but Shuichi won your heart, and Ouma respected that. He all but swore his feelings for you had faded once you and Shuichi got serious.</p><p>     That was one thing about Kokichi: he was a rich, spoiled brat, but he was fiercely loyal to those he cared about or respected. It was hard to break down Kokichi’s walls, to get him to trust you and grow to care for you, but once you were inside the fortress of Ouma’s heart, you were there for good. Kokichi liked to tease Shuichi, like he liked to tease everyone, but he knew Kokichi was a loyal ride or die.</p><p>... Though... he was always slightly more loyal to you than Shuichi… a bit kinder, a little less cynical, condescending, sarcastic...<br/>     Shuichi’s mind often lingered on that when he was alone, but he trusts you.</p><p>     Shuichi shook his head, slapping the side of his temple a bit. He didn’t even realize that he’d been just standing there, at his desk, half prepared to leave, just pondering, stewing on old thoughts, old worries left over from a time of dorms and diplomas. He reached for his overcoat and stretched out the doubt, cracking his back and arms before huffing and stomping out the door, locking his office behind him. He was going to be late if he didn’t haul ass.</p><p>~</p><p>     Shuichi stepped out of his car. It was simple, sleek, classy, much like himself. He’d pulled up to the curb and hopped out, surprised there was any parking at all as the bar itself was super popular with the city’s young people, but then he remembered: Ouma had VIP parking arranged for any family and good friends of his. No one else would dare slide up into Shuichi’s spot. </p><p>     Man… how tired was he tonight?<br/>     Ouma’s Tavern, one of the newer additions that Kokichi’s father had added to their dynasty’s conglomerate, was a bumping night club of sorts that managed to foster dancing and drinking, without all the downsides of the usual club like creepy drunkards, bar fights, overwhelming music and a shitty miasma of cologne and perfume that dazed twenty-somethings used to hide the smell of their sweaty bodies while grinding on each other on the dance floor. The place maintained dignity, reputation and a well-earned sense of sophistication. Through the all-glass doors of the entrance, Shuichi could already see the dim ambient lighting and waitresses briskly walking to and fro. He opened the door and headed inside, waving off the hostess who already knew who he was of course. He didn’t need help, Ouma would find him personally and make a big scene of his entrance. He always did, the attention seeking loud-mouth.<br/>     He felt uneasy when he walked past the dance floor and lounge into the restaurant portion of the tavern and his name had not yet been yelled into the air like a herald announcing the arrival of a court jester here to please his king. When his eye glanced over to the long, marble bar high-top, he felt an uncontrollable pang of rage that caused his blood to start bubbling.</p><p>     There you were, sitting on one of the elevated, plush bar stools, your hand around the delicate glass stem of a flower-shaped cocktail glass, with Kokichi’s hand resting on your shoulder gently, his head thrown back in laughter at something you said, undoubtedly. His long black locks, dipped in a purple ombre dye at the ends, had only been allowed to grow longer with age, and the wild mane flew back wildly with the effort of his hearty guffaw. Shuichi felt his fists clench involuntarily. He approached you two, clearing his throat loudly as he plopped himself down into the seat on your left side. You and Kokichi were wearing matching white uniforms, he noted, his with a coat and pants, yours with a tiny white skirt and a white blouse on top.</p><p>     “Shuichi!” You turned to him with a huge grin. “You’re he-”</p><p>     “Saihara! You naughty boy, had us waiting here forever for your slow ass! I thought wet blankets like you had a vow never to be late to anything! Or was that a vow of celibacy? I always get the two mixed up…” The little gremlin, who wasn’t so little any more, smirked mischievously before jumping out of his seat to throw himself into Shuichi’s arms, nearly knocking the taller man out of his chair. “I missed you!” Crocodile tears sprang from Ouma’s eyes as he gripped onto Shuichi’s jacket. You stifled a giggle behind your hand, so enamored by the interaction between the two men you cared about the most in this world. Shuichi sputtered, a blush crossing his cheeks at the melodramatic display of the lanky man-child in his arms.</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah, Kokichi. I’m here now.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. Every time he started to doubt his relationship with the little leader, Kokichi reminded him why they’d been friends for so long. Why was he so upset for in the first place? There was obviously nothing going on between you two. Kokichi loved him. You loved him. Neither of you would ever betray him. He inhaled deeply, patting Kokichi’s back, returning the affection as his foul mood faded. Once Ouma felt satisfied, he hummed, returning to his seat on your opposite side and swinging his legs like a little kid. “Okay, what’s on the menu for tonight, guys?” Shuichi shed his coat, an attendant immediately swooping up behind him to take it and place it somewhere safe for him. Nothing but the best at an Ouma family establishment. He rubbed his hands together, starving after a long day of non-stop work.</p><p>     “Oh, we already ate back at HQ!” There was that sour mood again. Of course you did... You flashed a smile at your boyfriend once again, brandishing what definitely was not your first drink and swirling it around. It’s slushy pink hue and chunks of exotic fruits floating around inside looked tantalizingly fresh and juicy.</p><p>     “Yeah, this was just a meet up for drinks, Shumai! Didn’t I say so?” Kokichi snapped for the bartender, who rushed to serve the boss’s son like his life depended on it. Kokichi started ordering another round of drinks for the three of you, never once looking at a menu or any prices. He knew what Shuichi liked. He always had. Shuichi felt his stomach growl, and his eye twitch. Why the fuck hadn’t you two told him there would be no food? He couldn’t just order it now and be the only one eating! That’s fucking awkward!<br/>     “Woo!” You threw your arms up in the air as Kokichi handed your boyfriend something caramel-colored and strong-scented in a chilled shot glass.</p><p>     “Bottoms up, Shu Shu! I plan to get sloshed tonight. It’s the weekend, after all!” Yeah, well some of you actually had real responsibilities and couldn’t just get ‘sloshed’ every weekend.<br/>     Shuichi made eye contact with Kokichi, then with you, quickly becoming aware of the envious scowl on his face. He plastered on a fake, uneasy smile, before nodding and throwing back his glass.</p><p>~</p><p>     About an hour had passed, and all three of you were feeling the burn. You were all just shooting the breeze: you asked Shuichi about work, Kokichi asked Shuichi about work, hoping to get any juicy details or gossip on a recent case, which of course led to chat of your day at work.</p><p>     You and Kokichi started giggling madly, recounting the events of your work day. Shuichi listened intently, though he knew he wouldn’t like what he heard. DICE was sort of a moral grey area for him. He couldn’t bring himself to intervene with DICE’s activities due to his girlfriend and best friend running the organization, but man, did you guys test his patience sometimes. He did everything he could to keep your more… illicit activities on the down low, but even his authority had limits.</p><p>     DICE had started out as a group of rebels and misfits who caused trouble for local leaders and rival gangs of freaks. They would pull pranks, shred documents, vandalize architecture with their groups logos, crash events, publicly embarrass politicians, stuff like that. Nowadays it was more like framing corrupt officials, bringing down governments, humiliating celebrities. Pranks were still a constant, however, just of higher caliber now. It was still childish, petty even at times, but he couldn’t deny that DICE sometimes did good work. It’s not like their victims didn’t usually deserve it, but… Shuichi’s line of work just made it impossible for him to ignore. He had a duty to his city, his country. It kind of pissed him off that neither of you two fully understood that.</p><p>     “And- and then Kokichi pulled the dude’s pants down in front of all of his guests in the middle of the banquet from the other side of the room!” You howled. “He rigged up this strange contraption. I was sure it wasn’t going to work, but-” you couldn’t even finish your sentence, so lost in laughter that the words were caught in your throat. Kokichi leaned over onto your back, cackling maliciously.</p><p>     “- But of course it worked. It was my idea, after all. And he-”</p><p>     “He never caught you. Yeah yeah, I know. Same fuckin’ same...” Shuichi’s eyes narrowed, focused in on where Kokichi’s body touched yours. Your head snapped toward your boyfriend, suddenly very lucid. That wasn’t his usual exasperated, patronizing banter with Kokichi… something was wrong, snappy in his voice.</p><p>     “Shuichi…?” You placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly, rubbing soft circles. Kokichi picked up on both your tone and Shuichi’s and looked up in concern as well at his best friend’s words, for he too knew when Shuichi had crossed over from playing along into just plain pissed.</p><p>     “Woah there, Shuichi, who put the stick up your ass tonight?” Kokichi teased, and you put a hand on his arm as a warning.</p><p>     “Kokichi, stop…” You whispered. Shuichi’s eyes flashed with anger, and he stood abruptly, reaching out and snatching your hand off of Kokichi’s arm and holding it in his own with a snarl. “Shuichi!” Your eyes widened, looking to your usually docile boyfriend with a start. “I think you’ve had enough to drink. What’s your problem?!” You grabbed his glass, looking to him with a look of hurt and embarrassment in your eyes.</p><p>     Seeing that look of surprise, of anger and disappointment, at him, his grey glare softened, his clenched teeth melting into a small frown. What is my problem? He thought to himself. His heart started beating rapidly, frantically. He didn’t know what to do. It was two on one now and he’d made an ass out of himself and he was tired and a bit drunk and stressed and starving and-<br/>     “Shuichi…?” Your voice shook a bit, your own indignation seeping out of your heart and being replaced with only loving concern. You reached your thumb out, brushing a tear from your beloved’s flushed cheek that he hadn’t even realized had fallen. “Shuichi?” You tried getting his attention once again. He made eye contact for a split second, before looking away, gesturing to the attendant for his coat.</p><p>     “You’re right, I’ve had enough. I need to go to the bathroom, then I’m heading home.”</p><p>     “Shui-” Kokichi stopped you, gesturing for you to just let him go. He obviously needed to clear his head.</p><p>     “Go on home, Saihara, I’ve got the bill-”</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah of course you do.” Shuichi waved over his shoulder dismissively, sniffling as he strided off to the back restrooms. You slapped Kokichi’s chest with the back of your hand.</p><p>     “Why did you say that?!” You scolded.</p><p>     “How was I supposed to know that would make it worse? I was just tryin’ to be nice… for once!” He spat matter-of-factly.</p><p>     “Ugh… wait here.” You placed your things down and headed down the hall to the restroom area in pursuit. You reached the back corridor past the dance floor and pool table, seeing three doors to the all too familiar bathrooms of Ouma’s Tavern, all gender-neutral. “Now, which one-” Your question was promptly answered when little sobs, tiny wails of despair could be heard echoing clearly through the door of the middle bathroom. You crept up slowly, putting an ear to the wood before knocking gently. “Shu- Shuichi?” A startled ‘Huh?’ could be heard, and the crying quickly shut itself up.</p><p>     “(Y/N)?”</p><p>      “Yeah… hey, could you let me in?” You pleaded, as gently as you could, voice full of forgiveness and empathy.</p><p>      “Uh… no, n-no, please. J-just-” more sniffling, more gasping. “Hey, I’ll meet you at home. Please, you’ve been drinking quite a bit, so call a ride. That’s what I’m g-gonna do. Kokichi will make sure our cars are safe here overnight.” His words were muffled through the door. His sadness, however, was not. You tried to ignore his comment about Kokichi. You didn’t want to talk about Kokichi. He was clearly feeling inferior, and felt the need to compare himself over and over again. You felt the need to change the subject.</p><p>     “Well, silly we live together!” You forced a giggle. “I’ll just ride home with you.”</p><p>     “Don’t you wanna stay the rest of the night a-and get ‘sloshed’ with-”</p><p>     “Don’t say it. Shuichi Saihara, please open this door right now.” There was a pause, a long sigh, then footsteps nearing the door on the other side. He could never say no to you, not now.</p><p>     The door opened slightly, and what greeted you was a sight you weren’t unfamiliar with:</p><p>     Shuichi’s eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks wet with tears and inflamed with irritation. He’d been rubbing his face roughly and his hair was a mess. Ah yes, your sensitive soul of a boyfriend. Shuichi was secure in his masculinity and emotions, and he often cried to relieve his stress, so this was nothing new, but this particular situation felt different. You felt guilty that you and Kokichi had caused this. You didn’t know exactly how, but you knew the reason for his tears stemmed from your interactions with the purple-haired demon.</p><p>     “Shuichi…” You pushed past him, entering the large, modernly-styled bathroom and locking the door behind you before leaning against it. “Are you jealous? Is that the reason for all of this?” You motioned to his mess of an appearance before running a hand through his navy blue hair to tidy it up. He felt like an absolute ass. Here you were, comforting him, trying to understand him even after the tantrum he threw. He didn’t deserve to feel jealous, or deserve your time right now.</p><p>     “I-I-” He threw himself at you, pinning you against the door as he wept into your shoulder, tears quickly seeping through your shirt. You stumbled back in surprise, his weight throwing you off balance. “I’m sorry!” He sobbed freely, no longer caring if you saw him in this delicate state.</p><p>     “Shuichi!” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, startled by the sudden aggressiveness of his actions.</p><p>     “I… I was being an asshole! I was having a rough day and I just- I just let my thoughts consume me! B-but that’s no excuse.” He shook his head, nuzzling into your neck. His hot breath puffed against your jaw, and you felt a jolt of excitement run down your spine. Come on, (Y/N), this isn’t the time, you reprimanded yourself internally. “I was jealous. I am jealous. Kokichi spends more time with you then I do, and he’s rich, and handsome, and charming and funny and-”</p><p>     “- Not the man I chose…” You spoke quietly, panting softly in his ear. If he didn’t know any better, from the tone of your voice he would think you were… aroused right now?<br/>     “W-what?” Your lover pulled his head back to look at you, his pale face dusted with a rosey pink layering.</p><p>     “You heard me…” Your fingertips danced across his back, sending shivers up his spine.</p><p>     “Ah- ha~” He leaned back into your neck, pressing a light kiss to it, then another. His thigh slowly pressed between yours, spreading your legs and pinning you even harder to the door behind you. You moaned, the force of his actions so unexpected. Shuichi usually wasn’t this bold in public. It was… kind of hot. It was new, primal, stimulating. The thought of someone hearing you two through the door was…</p><p>     “Ah! Shuichi~” One of his hands, no doubt made more brave by the alcohol dancing through his blood, trailed down to one of your thighs, raising it up to wrap it tightly around his waist. “We, we shouldn’t-”</p><p>     “What were you saying… again?” He bite down into your collarbone playfully, nipping and sucking. Your heart was revving like an engine.</p><p>     “I- I said that- uhh~” You saw Shuichi’s hand reach down between his own legs, the veins lacing it pulsating over his knuckles and protruding from his skin in delicate green lines. You then heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and he sighed as he released himself from the pressure of his suddenly tight  slacks. You looked down, whimpering with your bottom lip between your teeth. He hummed at the relief he felt, his erect length now teasing your entrance. Only your panties provided a barrier keeping him out.</p><p>     “Say it again. Please…” He stroked himself once, digging his nails into your raised thigh to spur you on. Your skirt was lifted, rolled up against your hip bones in a crumpled mess.</p><p>     “I- I chose you, not him. I want you, not him. You know that. I’m in love with you, and I always have been.” Shuichi smirked, a single finger slipping into your panties, noting the moisture gathering there before pulling the offending fabric to the side.</p><p>     “Mmmmhhh, more…” You were taken aback by his words. Shuichi had certainly grow a lot since high-school. He was still emotional, introverted, more reserved in public settings, but he’d opened up and come into his own like no one from your graduating class would’ve ever expected. He was more audacious, more adventures, more experimental.<br/>     And you loved him for it.<br/>     “I only want you. You’re the love of my life. Kokichi is like a little broth- ah!” He shut you up, quickly slipping himself inside of you and sheathing his length completely until he could push in no further.</p><p>     “Don’t say his name. Only think of me right now.” You gasped as he began rocking into you, going deeply, slowly, then pulling all the way back out to the tip. “Say my name, (Y/N)”</p><p>     “Shuichi~”<br/>     “Mmmhhh…” he sped up his pace exponentially, sweat breaking out across his forehead. “That’s it~” You became a boneless mess under the power of his ruthless thrusting, slamming into you with such force that you were sure there would be bruises where his hip bones met yours tomorrow. You mewled loudly, then covered your mouth with one hand, fearful of passersby. He pulled your hand away, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look up into his eyes as he took you against the shaking door frame. “You can’t say my name if you cover your mouth, (Y/N).” His expression betrayed this new sense of dominance he had seemingly suddenly acquired, however, with a shaky look in his eyes and a cherry-red tone coloring his cheeks and ears. You weren’t about to say anything about it, though. Far be it from you to stop him from trying new things, especially when they felt this good.<br/>     “Shu-i-chi~” Every thrust accented a syllable of his name as it fell from your lips, and you felt yourself slipping, climbing higher and higher over your peak and simultaneously falling down into an abyss all at the same time. “Please, I-”</p><p>     “I k-know, I’m close, t-too…” He grunted into the shell of your ear, holding the weight of both of your bodies up with his already exhausted arms and hips, his chest heaving with both physical exertion and the excitement of bringing you both to completion. You spoke his name, over and over again into his hair, into his burning ear, then into his mouth as it finally silenced you, slamming into yours to muffle the sound of you both spilling over. He growled obscenely into your mouth, burying himself deep into the spot inside you that felt just right. It was like a flip had been switched, and with a spasm of your thighs, your climax released you from its bindings, letting pleasure crash over you like a tidal wave. </p><p>     Shuichi thrusted slowly now, winding himself down from his high as his seed spurted into your core like a fountain. He lowered you to the ground, thankful that Ouma’s Tavern was better maintained then most bars. There wasn’t a spot on the ground. He would’ve set his jacket down for you to sit on if there was. There were always germs but, oh well. This was an exception.</p><p>     Sighing, he went over to the paper towel dispenser and wet a towel with warm water. Cleaning up his shaft, then his tip and tucking himself back neatly into his pants, he zipped them up before tossing the towel and getting another, this time for you. Approaching your frazzled little form on the ground, he smiled a bit too sheepishly for his former attitude during the actual act, and bent down, gently cleaning your folds with the warm, moist paper towel. You merely sat there and let him, with hearts blocking your vision. You were still in shock, in bliss. Did you two really just do that? In a public restroom?<br/>     “Hey? You okay?” He waved a hand in front of your face, chuckling a bit at your disoriented condition. You grabbed his hand, and kissed the back of it in response. He got the message, and stood to get you more towels. Returning to you, he helped you stand on your shaky legs, and handed you a neatly folded stack of dry paper towels. “Here, you can put them inside your panties to catch any… leakage on the way home.” He blushed, not meeting your eyes as you inserted the make-shift pad into you now soaked and soiled panties. How considerate of him. When you finished, he pulled you into his chest tightly, tightly enough that you knew his next words had meaning. “I love you, you know?”</p><p>     “Of course I know. I love you too, you big idiot. Why would you ever doubt that?” You snorted, hugging him back.</p><p>     “I know, I know. I was being an asshole. I want to apologize to you. I need to. I’m sorry.” He pulled away again, taking your head in his hands. “I just got so jealous. I hardly ever get to spend time with you, and Kokichi does nearly every day. I don’t know what came over me. I just… I need you so badly. I can’t lose you!” There were those tears again, threatening to fall.</p><p>     “Don’t cry, Shuichi. There’s no need. You have me,” you replied, wiping the droplets before they could break loose.</p><p>     “I want to get married! I want you to have my children! I want to be the only man you ever want!” His voice shook, but he held back the water works for you. You faltered a bit at that admission. You knew Shuichi loved you, there was no doubt. But he’s never mentioned kids. Marriage, yes, once or twice, but never so seriously, and never children. You heart swole to max capacity. You felt like you might be sick, so overwhelmed by Shuichi’s devotion to you. You could tell this wasn’t exhaustion, nor alcohol, nor the sex talking...</p><p>     He meant every word.<br/>     “I want that, too. Shuichi, I want that more than anything. With you, and only you.”</p><p>     “A-and I want to spend more time with you. I need to take more days off, and so do you,” He giggled, poking you in the side as he led you to the bathroom door. His voice then dropped an octave, low and serious, “future Mrs. Saihara~” he whispered into your ear before dragging you out of the bathroom behind him. You felt the blood rush under your cheeks, at the tips of your ears, and flow throughout your body in powerful pulses. You may have to get him right back into your bed when you finally made it home.</p><p>     With his hand around your waist, you two waltzed back into the bar to regroup with Kokichi and tell him you’d be heading home now, together.<br/>     “Kokichi~ we are heading out now,” you spoke like a giddy, love-stricken school girl. Kokichi was leaned up against the bar, a cross look on his face. He took one look at your disheveled hair, Shuichi’s flushed face, the unkempt nature of your skirt, and knew at once.</p><p>     “Hey, what the hell kind of place do you think I’m running here?! A whore house?! Get your dick wet at home, Saihara!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>